User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Sorry for any trouble, but the edits I've done in Blew Zombie are all legit. Again, sorry for any trouble. Thanks Rights Someone, So I was playing PvZ: GW yesterday and me and this guy started discussing the different variants. I'm thinking that stickers and variants need to have their own pages only because I found out that the Flame Pea, Metal Petal and other specific variants only unlcock when you level your character to level 10. They can't be unlocked through normal sticker packs. I see that you edit almost all the pages to some degree, and considering the fact that I completely forgot how to code anything, it would be extremely helpful to just give you the information! Let me know if I can help in any way, I suddenly feel dedicated to make this wikia about PvZ GW a lot more informative. Thanks! LeviTonic (talk) 16:22, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Why did you remove the chinese stuff from the world pages and reverted my edit on High Five? Thanks. WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 15:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sure. But at least improve it? WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 10:03, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yea, Thanks. Actually I don't really care about this. Yu Yu Hakusho 12:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Unbelievable-full infinity madness, how did you ever gone to the 2000th flag of survival endless and another thing when did you joined the wiki.You are #1" - Yaseen.ibrahim.90 Can you help me make a wordbubble like all the other guy that send you messages? Thanks EMPeachy4 (talk) 08:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Why do I leave spam on wikis you may ask? BECAUSE I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZZZY!!!!!!!!Realangrybirdplush (talk) 19:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Someone456 can I try to add content to Magnifying Grass to at least match it with Jetpack zombie.--Cartoonetwork122 (talk) 22:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Listen I am A Founder at a wiki I want to know how to Make Day and Night Chat. ~Jenveve~ Can u come on chat for a while plz? Yu Yu Hakusho 10:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Achievements I'm creating pages for the new achievements but I need a bit of help with images. I am waiting in my grave... 01:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Why I was blocked? Demote Hi. This vandalism was part of April fools. We were never told we coudn't do it.I'm VERY sorry. And even so, I only undid the edits, cause I figured it was allowed. If I did litrel vandalism, please know it was this hacker I told you about. But if it's for the undo, please promote me back, and another chance, cause we had no idea we coud't do this for a day (as april fools). If it is from that hacker, promote me on a backup account Oh okay, phew. Well, I never did any of the actual vandalism, and I was never told it wasn't allowed either. In fact, a bureacrat allowed wmag to do it anyway. Since we were never told, it's sorta not fair. Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) It was april fools, a bureaucrat allowed wmag and me, the only one i undid was a glitch that said april fools at the end as far as I know........ And we were never warned. Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:38, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I know common sense. It was april fools. April fools is an American holiday at whom is official, and known by almost everyone. Wikia is american. Nobody removed the main page vandlaism. It was april fools still. an admin planned april fools joke on main page, and a bueacrat allowed wmag to do it, so why another one disagrees to cemote me? shoudn't that equal warning? Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:53, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now I'm annoyed. Like, Why are you removing all the fun???????? come on, it's rediculos. I was never told i was doing something bad, so shoudn't i get a warning. I was never told!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and a bureacrat allowed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC)